RotBTD - Zombies!
by Aiko Wind
Summary: Jacklyn, Hicca, Archer, Ashling, Flynn and Astrid find themselves surrounded by undead. How will this story end?
1. Prologue

_**Aiko: I'm still sick, so this'll be a prologue. Gender-swapped.**_

_Aiko doesn't own ROTBTD_

**Roles:**

**Jackyn - Swordsman**

**Archer (Merida Male) - Archerer**

**Ashling (Male Rapunzel) - Healer**

**Hic -Mechanic**

**Astrid/Flynn - Guns**

* * *

Jackyn woke up. It was the zombie apocolypse, and her 3 friends were still sleeping. They refuged in a hotel and it was still dawn. You could still hear the scratched moaning of zombies in the time the sun was still waking up himself.

She walked out, grabbing her sword. Sure, it was risky as her hand could get close to the zombie's mouth, but the sword was long and it didn't risk hearing any gunshots. She had matching claw marks on his thighs and front legs with medical tape around them.

She had a blue sweater-dress with torn brown skinny jeans. She was pale and skinny, with more tape on his wrists. Jacklyn scaled the protective wall around her as she looked in the forest with her hawk-like vision.

Jacklyn's eyes widened when she saw two flashlights in the darkened forest. Astrid and Flynn was back!

* * *

_**So ROTBTD ZombieAU! isn't that popular, so I'll try it!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet the Survivors

_**Aiko: One a.m. in the morning, Andee sleeping for school, deciding you should meet her and my OC's, and others. And a sneak peek!**_

_**Wait... Not genderswapped ROTBTD... I meant all female XD Except for Flynn, he's the only boy.**_

Name: Aiko Red  
Age: 15

Aiko is a courageous young woman, but her risks can sometimes lead to small mistakes. She has red hair, pink eyes and spring like clothes.

Name: Andee Luck  
Age: 16

Andee is a sensitive teen. She is a little nauseous of blood, but she can kill zombies as fast as a ninja. She has orange hair and green eyes, wearing usual dull green clothes.

Name: Jacklyn Frost  
Age: 14

Jacklyn, normally called Jackie/Jack, is the 'leader' if the group, because she leads people better than any other person. She is skilled with her sword, and eventually finds a sharpened wooden staff. She has white hair, blue sweater-dress with brown leggings and pale white boots.

Name: Rapunzel 'Punzie' Spring  
Age: 14

Rapunzel is the healer as she was a doctor before. She has a frying pan for defense, if she needs it. She had long blonde hair, braided and reaching her thighs. She has a thing for Flynn, the shooter. She has a pinkish, purple tank top, matching skinny jeans and pink flats.

Name: Merida Summers  
Age: 15

Merida is a Scottish friend of Jacklyn, Rapunzel and Hicca. She is a good archer and has good aim. She has curly, orange bedhead and a deep green tank top with a medical tape around her chest, because of a damn bear that attacked them. She has black skinny jeans and matching sneakers to her tank top.

Name: Hicca Fall  
Age: 15

Hicca is the expert in engineering. She fixes anything and has a mechanical foot. She has chocolate brown hair and brownish orange eyes with a green long sweatshirt with a brown leather vest. She has brown leggings and a single brown boot.

Name: Flynn Rider  
Age: 16

Flynn is an expert with the gun and is very sneaky. Normally he is sent to find for survivors and to find food. Since he uses a loud gun, Jacklyn or Merida goes with him to keep it quiet. He has a white shirt and blue vest with brown jeans and darker brown boots.

Name: Astrid Stormfly (XD)  
Age: 16

Astrid is a gun shooter, but is very sarcastic and quiet. This causes a lot of arguing, especially with her and Hicca, and Jacklyn and Merida. She has blonde hair in a messy side braid, blue eyes, green plaid shirt, a brown skirt with a wooden design, blue leggings and brown boots.

Name: Emma Overland  
Age: 6

Emma is one of the two kids with the Guardians, who found the Big Six. She has chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and has a close connection with Jacklyn. She has a colonial brown dress with brown boots. She likes brushing her hair and smiles a lot, despite the situation.

Name: Jamie Bennett  
Age: 8

Jamie is the other kid in the Guardians. He has dark brown hair and eyes with another close connection with Jacklyn. Jacklyn likes kids, and kids like her. He has beige long sleeved shirt with a red and blue vest. Blue jeans and boots. He likes talking with Emma.

Name: Toothiana Fairy  
Age: 14

Toothiana, called Tooth by her friends, is a normal teenager. She has brown hair with beautiful green and yellow extensions. She has magenta eyes, with ruffles on her shirt. White jeans with green sneakers. She has a loving obsession with teeth and looking at them.

Name: Sanderson ManSandy  
Age: 18

Sanderson, or Sandy, had gold hair and brown eyes. He is a little short for his age and is mute. He has a gold shirt, brown jeans and gold sneakers. She smiles a lot and hangs out with Jacklyn or the kids.

Name: E. Aster Bunnymund  
Age: 17

Aster, called Bunny, has gray hair, tan skin with tribal markings, and gray/white clothing. He is stubborn and normally fights with North which holiday is better, Easter or Christmas.

Name: Nicholas North  
Age: 19

North is the oldest of the Guardians. He has black hair under a white hoodie with a black and red jacket. He wears black skinny jeans and red sneakers. He loves Christmas and usually argues with Bunny of which holiday is better.

_**XD ~COUGH COUGH~ Andee: Jesus, that's loud….**_

_**Aiko: Heehee,…**_


End file.
